harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Broomstick
Broomsticks are one of the means employed by wizards and witches to transport themselves between locations. The earliest recorded use of the broomstick was in 962, in a German illustrated manuscript. Only wizards and witches appear to use broomsticks in the Wizarding world. House-elves, for example, use Apparition. Evolution of the broomstick Early days Since no spell devised by wizards enable them to fly''Quidditch Through the Ages'' (with the exception of Lord Voldemort in 1997, and Severus Snape a year later''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows), they had to come up with some other way to fly. Animagi who transformed into winged creatures enjoyed the sensation, but they were rare. Long before the International Statute of Wizarding Secrecy came into force, wizards were savvy enough to realize that Muggle neighbours would seek to exploit their abilities. Therefore, if they were to keep a method of flight in their homes, it would have to be unobtrusive and easy to hide. The broomstick was ideal - portable, cheap, and it required no explanation. However, the first broomsticks were uncomfortable. The first brooms Records show that witches and wizards in Europe were using brooms as early as A.D. 962. A German manuscript of this period shows three warlocks dismounting from their brooms with looks of exquisite discomfort on their faces.The first brooms bewitched were neither comfortable nor aerodynamic, and in 1107 Scottish wizard Guthrie Lochrin wrote of the "splinter-filled buttocks and bulging piles" after a short ride from Montrose to Arbroath. The charms on the broom were also basic; they would move at one speed, and only go up, down, and stop. Wizard families generally constructed their own brooms, so there was a variation in speed and comfort depending on the skill of the builder. By the twelfth century, wizards began to barter services, and a skilled broommaker could trade his services for the potions of a neighbour. The racing broom and mass production Until the nineteenth century, broomsticks were of varying quality, although the invention of the Cushioning Charm in 1820 by Elliot Smethwyck greatly enhanced the quality and comfort of the rides. However, they were still handmade by single wizards, and they were generally incapable of achieving high speeds and were difficult to control at high altitudes. They were also designed with styling and craftsmanship in mind, and not performance. Brooms such as the Oakshaft 79, the Moontrimmer, and the Silver Arrow all made an impact on the broom market, but were still made by single wizards and witches. In 1926, the brothers Bob, Bill and Barnaby Ollerton formed the Cleansweep Broom Company, and the racing broom was born. Their first model, the Cleansweep One, was produced in large quantities and was an instant hit. Three years later, in 1929, Randolph Keitch and Basil Horton formed the Comet Trading Company and released the Comet 140 with a new Braking Charm. For several years, the Cleansweep-Comet rivalry dominated the field, until the creation of the Nimbus Racing Broom Company in 1967. The Nimbus brooms combined reliability and easy handling, and became a favourite for Quidditch teams across Europe. Universal Brooms Ltd was a broomstick manufacturing company which was very popular in the past, but shut down some time back due to heavy losses. Present-day brooms , a broomstick gift to Harry by Prof. McGonagall.]] At present, nearly every wizarding household in Britain owns at least one broomstick. Dedicated riders keep their brooms in top condition with a Broomstick Servicing Kit. Large groups of wizards and witches may travel by broomstick without being seen by Muggles through the use of a Disillusionment Charm, which causes the body to take on the appearance of its surroundings. An earth-bound Muggle might then only see a slight shimmer in the night sky as broomstick riders pass overhead, which might be put down to blurred vision, sleepiness or a trick of the lightHarry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix. Broomstick manufacturing companies *Cleansweep Broom Company *Comet Trading Company *Ellerby and Spudmore *Flyte and Barker *Nimbus Racing Broom Company *Universal Brooms Ltd Broomstick models with a Nimbus 2000, and Draco Malfoy with a Nimbus 2001.]] *Bluebottle *Cleansweep One *Cleansweep Two *Cleansweep Three *Cleansweep Five *Cleansweep Six *Cleansweep Seven *Cleansweep Eleven *Comet 140 *Comet 180 *Comet 260 *Comet 290 *Firebolt *Moontrimmer *Nimbus 1000 *Nimbus 1001 *Nimbus 1500 *Nimbus 1700 *Nimbus 2000 *Nimbus 2001 *Oakshaft 79 *Shooting Star *Silver Arrow *Swiftstick *Tinderblast *Twigger 90 Broom games .]] *Quidditch *Quodpot *Annual broom race *Stichstock *Aingingein *Creaothceann *Shuntbumps *Swivenhodge Appearances *Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone'' *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' *''Quidditch Through the Ages'' *''Harry Potter: Quidditch World Cup'' Behind the scenes *From the [[Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (film)|film version of Prisoner of Azkaban]] and onwards, the broomsticks were seen with a crossbar to hold the legs. These did not appear in the film version of ''Philosopher's Stone'' or ''Chamber of Secrets'', nor are they mentioned in the novels. Notes and references fr:Balais volants Category:Broomsticks Category:Department of Magical Transportation Category:Quidditch equipment